1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating templates that are used to detect a particular position in a semiconductor device and to an image processor and a program therefore and, in particular, to a template creation method based on the design data of a semiconductor device or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional semiconductor measurement devices recognize an image by comparison between SEM (scanning electron microscope) images, between an SEM image and an OM (optical microscope) image, or between OM images. In contrast, some of recent image recognition technologies utilize design data to recognize an image as in comparison between design data and an SEM image or between design data and an OM image.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-328015 (Patent Document 1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,615) discloses a technique for creating based on design data (CAD data) a template image to be used for pattern matching in a SEM image. This technique is designed to smooth the design data so as to create a template close to an actual image.